Smile
by Giobebop
Summary: A reinvention of the origin of one of the greatest villians of all time, The Joker


Smile

A

Screen Play

By

Giovanni Diaz

1-Int-Rea's Apartment Bedroom-Night

Cut in. We open on Jason Rea, a private Detective sitting down on the edge of his bed. Rain is pounding against his window, and light is very low. Rea stares at a picture of a pretty young woman who is smiling, leaning her head against Rea in the photo. Rea has no emotion on his face, but continues to stare at the photo.

Cut To:

1a-Flashback-Int-Car-Night

Rea's wife has her head against the wheel, blood oozing down. Her eyes are blank. She's dead. Rea stares in horror from the passenger seat, his mouth quivering. We see Rea's wife is very pregnant…but there's blood pouring down the seat from between her legs. Rea places his hand on her stomach, and begins to shake.

1b-Flashback-Ext-Outside of the car-Night

A loud scream erupts from inside of the car.

Cut to:

1-Int-Rea's Apartment Bedroom-Night

Rea stares down at his hand and plays with his ring finger. There's no ring there now. Rea slowly gets up, and puts on his coat. He passes by a mirror and stops, but doesn't look at himself in it. He slowly finishes with the coat, and walks on.

Cut to:

2-Int-Salvatore Maroni's Office-Night

There's a knock on the door, and a big man in a fine suit walks in, Rea following.

Big man

Mr. Maroni, Private Detective Jason Rea is here.

Maroni (O.S)

Yeah, he can come in.

The Big Man walks out and Rea comes in. Maroni remains seated, staring at Rea, sizing him up and then decides to get up. Rea comes forward and extends his hand.

Rea

Mr. Maroni pleased to meet you.

Maroni shakes his hand and smiles.

Maroni

No you're not. But I'll make my company as pleasant as possible. Please, sit.

Rea and Maroni both sit.

Maroni

I'd offer you a drink…

Rea

No, thank you.

Maroni

That's what I thought.

Rea

What can I do for you, Mr. Maroni?

Maroni

Do you know who I am, Mr. Rea?

Rea

Salvatore Maroni, head of a large garbage company and owner of a number of restaurants around Gotham.

Maroni laughs.

Maroni

Do you know who I _am_?

Rea

I know enough to be cautious.

Maroni

Good.

Maroni stands up and walks towards his window. The window is dirty and the rain doesn't seem to be wiping it clean as Maroni stands in front of it and watches the city.

Maroni

I understand that you've recently lost your wife.

Rea clenches his fist for a moment, and releases.

Maroni

You know of loss. So do I. My wife passed on too, long time ago. We only had one child together, a girl. Women are usually a problem in my line of work, but my daughter is different…she makes me happy. Not many things do that…I'm Salvatore Maroni, people fear me, Mr. Rea…I own half the city…I have hundreds of men on the streets, and they can't find one girl, my daughter. Can you imagine Mr. Rea…me, helpless?

Rea perks up. This is his field.

Rea

How long has she been missing?

Maroni

Three days.

Rea

Any chance she ran away?

Maroni

No.

Rea

Do you suspect foul play?

Maroni

My daughter is a happy girl…I kept her away from the business. She was studying to be a doctor…I gave her freedom, but a man in my position always needs to have his loved ones watched. I know of her habits and hangouts. She's a good kid. No way would she just up and disappear without telling me. You're aware of what's been happening the last two months?

Rea

The smile killer.

Maroni

Someone is killing people at random, carving smiles into their agonized faces…and then my daughter goes missing. I don't believe in coincidences.

Rea

Kidnapping doesn't match The Smile Killer's M.O.

Maroni

From what I understand, this killer has no M.O. He…just seems to pick his victims at random. And yes, Mr. Rea, the victims all went missing for a number of days. That's the time when he tortured them…

A beat, Salvatore Maroni seems shaken up for a moment, and then regains composure.

Maroni

…So yes, it does fit. I want you to find my daughter. Her and the bastard behind her disappearance, use any means necessary. If you find her, I promise you, you'll be set for life.

Maroni sits back down at his desk, opens up a drawer and tosses Rea a white envelope.

Maroni

That's ten grand, and the keys to my daughter's apartment. Do with it as you wish…but I wouldn't advise running off on me. You wouldn't do that, would you…Jason?

Rea puts the envelope inside of his coat.

Rea

I'll do what I can. Mr. Maroni. If it is connected to the Smile case…I may need…police help. I have a close friend in the department who's working the case. I would like permission to use his help. But of course that means if we do find your daughter and the culprit…

Maroni

The police complicate matters. I'd prefer to deal with her kidnapper…myself. But HER safety is what's important. Whatever means necessary, even the law.

Maroni nods and turns his chair around. Jason Rea has been dismissed. Rea gets up.

Rea

I'll contact you with any new information.

Rea turns around and walks out.

Cut To:

3-Int-Bar-Night

Police Detective Sam Gunn has a pool cue in his hang, staring patiently at the ball. Carefully, he banks an 8 ball in the corner pocket, and smiles. Looking up, we see he's playing against himself. Rea is standing in the doorway, watching.

Rea

One day, you actually have to play against somebody.

Gunn turns around, and smiles at Rea.

Gunn

Find me someone worth challenging.

Rea

Only if I could bet on you.

Gunn

Where's the fun in that?

The two shake hands.

Rea

How's it going Sam Gunn?

Gunn

Good Jason. How's life chasing unfaithful wives treating ya?

Rea stares at Gunn.

Rea

Still gonna ride me about it?

Gunn

Till I convince you to join the force. You only had a near perfect score on the test. I could use a new partner, believe me.

Rea

Actually, that's what I'm here about.

Gunn's smile fades away, and his face becomes stern. Now it's business.

4-Int-Bar Table-Night

Gunn (Continuing the Conversation)

Salvatore Maroni? Vice has had a case against him for the last few years. You're asking me to help him?

Rea

Not him, his daughter.

Gunn

She probably ran off somewhere with some friends or boyfriend.

Rea

Maroni claimed to have kept all sorts of tabs on her. He swears up and down she wouldn't do that.

Gunn

Straight shooter, huh?

Rea

I looked into it, and yeah, that maybe the case. Straight A student likes to party a bit, but nothing wild. She's a good kid.

Gunn

Ever consider maybe Falcone had a hand in this?

Rea

If that was the case, why would Maroni be so keen for my help? You know these grease balls; they do their own dirty work. Besides, they've been at peace for a while.

Gunn

I still don't like it.

Rea

I asked Maroni if I could get the help of a cop…you. I expected him to get angry at the suggestion. He told me, whatever it takes. Whatever it takes, Gunn…This man is actually scared for his daughters life. He's actually helpless…

Gunn

Damn.

Rea

You're still working the Smile case, right?

Gunn

Yeah…?

Rea

Maroni fears that maybe…

Gunn

She's a smile case? I don't know…there's no way of telling with this guy. He's…how much do you know about it?

Rea

Only what the papers say. Tortures his victims, and carves smiles into their faces after they die.

Gunn

Not after, right before. That's how he finishes them. Afterwards, they just lay there and bleed to death, die of dehydration, shock, you name it.

Rea

He doesn't touch them anymore?

Gunn shakes his head no.

Gunn

He just leaves them after that.

Rea

Then why don't they get help?

Gunn

Their ankle tendons are usually severed…or maybe their spine has been crushed in…you really don't wanna know the rest.

Rea

Are you guys getting any closer to catching this guy?

Gunn shakes his head again.

Gunn

I've seen some shit in my time man…this is different. He's like a ghost, doesn't leave a single trace, no prints, no saliva, nothing. He doesn't seem to have any interest in his victims other then their pain. This one scares me Rea.

Rea

That's why I need your help Sam. If there's the smallest chance that this girl was kidnapped by him, god knows what she's going through. And if she was, and her body still hasn't been found, than she's alive. And if she's alive, there's still a chance to save her, and maybe together we could get this guy.

Gunn

If I help you find the girl though, right?

Rea shrugs

Gunn

If the two cases are connected, than I'm with I'm with you.

Rea

Alright…where do we start?

Cut to:

4-Int-Maroni's daughters Apartment-Night

Keys jingle as the door knob turns and the door opens. Rea and Gunn walk in, and close the door quietly behind them. Gunn hits the light switch, but it doesn't go on.

Gunn

Light's don't work.

The both of them pull out flashlights and the light pierces the darkness. Slowly, they spread out and walk around the apartment. It appears to be clean, and orderly.

Gunn

This is already all wrong.

Rea

What's that?

Gunn

The smile killer leaves the vic's homes in tatters. This isn't his style.

Rea

Just keep looking.

No.

Gunn is looking through the living room when Rea heads for the bedroom door.

5-Int-Maroni's daughter's bedroom-Night

The door opens and Rea stands in the doorway, cautiously aiming the flashlight around. He tries the light in the room as well, but it doesn't work. Rea walks in and is surrounded by stuffed animals which sit on the girl's dressers and floor. Rea walks to the dresser next to the girl's bed, where he finds a picture in a frame. In it are three girls. The camera focuses on the girl in the middle…Maroni's daughter. She has a resemblance to Rea's wife. Rea stares at the photo, when suddenly:

Gunn (O.S)

JASON!

Rea goes running out of the room and:

6-Int-Maroni's daughter's living room-Night

Into the living room, gun in hand. Sam is standing by a carpet in front of a couch. Part of the carpet has been lifted up, revealing something red underneath. Rea puts the gun away, and the two unroll the carpet. We now see a trail of blood that leads to the couch. The two detectives move the couch, and there, on the wall it reads: "Her face is my mirror, so this one I'll keep…Always where the children are." It's written in blood.

The two detectives stare in horror at the wall. Gunn pulls out his walkie talkie and begins to place a call for backup. Rea puts his hand through his hair and continues to stare at the wall. The camera goes back to focus on the picture of Maroni's daughter…

Cut to:

7-Int-Police Station/Lt. Betty Taylor's Office-Night

Gunn and Rea sit in front of a large desk, waiting, Gunn moves his head around in small circles while Rea sits with his head forward and back slouched. The door opens and Lt. Betty Taylor walks in, holding a manila folder in her hand. She sits down and stares at Rea.

Gunn

Lt. Betty Taylor, this is private eye Jason Rea, he's helping me out.

Rea

And he's helping me with…

Taylor

The Maroni girl, I know. I didn't know we were on his payroll as well.

Gunn

Boss, if Rea didn't bring me in on this, we wouldn't have found the blood on the wall.

Taylor

Yeah, the blood…it isn't hers.

Rea sighs and Gunn nods his head.

Taylor

But it doesn't belong to any of the other known victims either.

Gunn

So he's struck again?

Taylor

And again…and again…

Taylor gets up and leans on the table.

Rea

What?

Taylor

The blood from the wall belongs to multiple victims, all unknown.

Gunn shoots out of his seat and turns his back on the others.

Gunn

How is that possible, there haven't been any other bodies recovered? That's what he does; he leaves 'em where they can be found.

Taylor pulls out a picture from the folder and lays it on the desk. It's a photo of the wall.

Taylor

What do we know gentlemen?

Rea

The girl went missing three days ago. In between the time of her disappearance and now, the killer wrote that on her wall…

Taylor

What about what's on the wall?

Gunn

He's telling us something…"I'll keep this one". He knew we'd try and match the blood; otherwise he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of using multiples.

Rea

But how did he know we'd suspect the Maroni girl of being one of his? He specifically put the blood there for us to find.

Taylor

Maybe he knew Maroni would look for our help?

Gunn

That's a long shot; everyone knows Maroni handles his own business.

Rea

Unless she's alive...Maroni has scoured the city for her…if he murdered her, then there would be no point to taking the risk of going back to her apartment and writing this…he's telling us she's alive.

Taylor

But why is he keeping her alive?

Rea

I'm not sure…but it's here, this is what we need to catch him. "Where the children are"…what the hell does that mean?

Gunn

We need to focus on anyone who's gone missing in the last few days; they could be his latest victims.

Taylor

Don't just rely on missing person's reports, Sam. You have to find more than one lead.

Rea

Can I see the photos from the other crime scenes?

Taylor

Look, Mr. Rea…we appreciate your help, but this is official police…

Gunn

Boss, come on, I could use some help on this one.

Rea

Lt, I'm not some…

Rea looks at Sam and smiles.

Rea

Cheating wife chasing dick…I can really be of some help.

Taylor looks at Gunn.

Taylor

He's your responsibility.

Taylor gets up from her desk and opens the door.

Taylor

The two of you do whatever it takes…just find this guy.

The two detectives get up and walk out of the office.

8-Int-Police station-Night

Walking through the hallway, the two Detectives bump into A.D.A Harvey Dent.

Dent

Sam!

Gunn smiles and warmly greets Dent.

Gunn

How's it going, Harvey?

Dent

Busy as hell…I heard about Maroni's daughter…is she dead?

Gunn

We don't think so.

Dent

We?

Dent looks at Rea.

Dent

They finally partnered you up, huh Sam? How's it going, I'm A.D.A Harvey Dent.

Rea

P.I Jason Rea.

The two shake hands.

Dent

P.I?

Gunn

He was originally working for Maroni to find his daughter…

Dent snatches his hand back.

Dent

Someone working for Maroni is helping on the case?

Gunn

Harvey…

Rea

I'm trying to find his daughter, Mr. Dent…

Dent

How much is that monster paying you?

Rea

That has nothing…

Dent

Do you have any idea the crimes that man is responsible for? Between him and Falcone, we can't keep up…good luck finding his daughter.

Dent turns back to Gunn.

Dent

Take care, Sam.

Dent walks away, the detectives walk the opposite direction.

Gunn

Don't mind him; he's been trying to bring Maroni down for a long time.

Rea

Bit of a temper on him, huh?

Cut to:

9-Int-Police Station/Gunn's Desk-Night

Gunn puts the file down in front of Rea, and before Rea opens it, Gunn puts his hand on it.

Gunn

I have to tell you…

Rea

I know…not pretty…

Rea opens it up, and turns away instantly. He begins to breathe heavily, braces himself, and turns back to it. Gunn stands over his shoulder. Some time passes, and finally, Rea closes the folder.

Rea

It doesn't make sense.

Gunn

What's that?

Rea

He doesn't have any agenda…he just...we're not gonna get anywhere with this.

Gunn

Yeah…the writing on the wall is the key.

Rea

Damn…

Rea puts his head in his hand.

Rea

I need some rest.

Cut to:

10-Int-Gunn's car-Night

Gunn and Rea are driving through the rain. Rea has his head against the window, while Gunn looks across to him.

Gunn

How've you been holding up?

Rea

I'm here.

Gunn

I haven't heard from you since the…funeral. I was afraid to…

Rea

I'm sorry. She's was really fond of you…having you around makes me think that I'm gonna go home to her.

Gunn

Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're ok.

Rea continues to stare out of the window.

Cut to:

11-Int-Gun's home-Night

Gunn is sitting on his couch, having a beer. A plate is left on the table in front of him, with just the bone from a T-bone steak. Gunn is flipping through a photo album. We can see pictures of Gunn, Rea, and Rea's wife inside of a bar, cheering to the camera. Gunn closes the book, and pulls out the case file. He opens it up, and begins to lay all of the photos in on the table. He remains staring at them.

Cut to:

12-Ext-Police Parking Lot-Day

Gunn is leaning against his car speaking with Lt. Taylor as Rea pulls up, and gets out of the car.

Gunn (To Rea)

Morning sunshine.

Gunn hands Rea a cup of coffee.

Taylor

You guys don't have much to work with, so I want you to go back to Maroni's past. Find her friends, boyfriends, anyone you can think of. She's the best lead we got. There's a reason this guy is keeping her alive, and it may be tied to them. Work fast gentlemen.

Taylor heads inside of the station house.

Cut to:

13-Ext-In front of Apt Building-Day

Gunn (V.O)

We're gonna question her old roommate from college, one Harley Quinn, a psych major. They were supposed to be real close.

The two Detectives walk out of the car and into the apartment.

14-Int-Apartment Hallway-Day

Rea and Gunn walk down the hallway.

Gunn

This is a friggin waste of time.

Rea

We gotta explore whatever options we have.

Gunn

It just eats me up. We're here talking to college graduates, and that monster is torturing and murdering god knows how many other people.

Rea yawns.

Gunn

Rough night?

Rea

I never get much sleep anymore.

The two arrive at Quinn's door, but when Rea knocks on it, it comes open.

Gunn

Hello, hello.

Rea and Gunn look at each other, and cautiously push the door open.

15-Int-Quinn's living room-Day

The living room is dark and silent. There are two doors on the left and right, and the two detectives walk in cautiously. Gunn quietly closes the door behind him, as Rea looks around. To the left there's a closed window that leads to a fire escape. Suddenly, there's the sound of laughter from the door on the right. The two detectives pull out their guns, and walk to the door. One on the left and one on the right, Gunn slowly pushed the door open to reveal:

16-Int-Quinn's Bathroom-Day

…Harley Quinn, sitting on the floor in black and red pajamas, laughing as she's about to put a piece of broken glass to her face, her wrist tied to the pipe behind the toilet. Gunn chargers and grabs her from behind, and grabs her wrist as she fights him, trying to put the knife to her face. He looks for Rea, but he is not in the doorway any more.

Gunn

Jason!

17-Int-Quinn's Living Room-Day

Rea has his gun out, pointing frantically around the room. He peeks into the bathroom where Gunn is wrestling with Quinn.

17a-Int-Quinn's Bathroom-Day

Gunn

Anything out there?

Rea

No, not…

Suddenly, a gun shot rings out and glass is shattered. Rea ducks down and looks back to the living room.

18-Int-Quinn's living room-Day

Rea gets up and sees that the window has been broken. He runs out and towards the fire escape.

Gunn (O.S)

WHAT'S…

Rea

He's running out the fire escape!

Jason carefully sticks his the gun out the fire escape and peaks through the hole, sees nothing, and jumps out of the window and:

29-Ext-Fire Escape-Day

Onto the fire escape, Rea moves cautiously up the stairs, his gun out and aimed.

20-Ext-Fire Escape Roof-Day

Rea makes it to the top and puts his back against the wall. He cautiously peaks out, and than;

21-Ext-Rooftop-Day

…Throws himself onto the roof, his gun aimed out in front of him. Seeing everything is clear, he gets up, and cautiously moves forward, looking up and to the sides. Finally, he gets to the sub roof which is a blind spot, and peaks around. No one is there. Spinning around, Jason sees that he lost whoever shot at them. He kicks the wall behind him in frustration.

22-Int-Quinn's living room-Day

Gunn is kneeled down on the far left corner of the frame, his gun dangling from his hand. Rea emerges through the window, and shakes his head as Gunn looks up.

Rea

He got away.

Gunn nods and continues to look down on the floor. Harley Quinn is handcuffed and face down on the floor, a peaceful grin spread over her face. Rea, picking up on Gunn's distress, moves towards him.

Rea

Are you ok?

Gunn

No.

Gunn nods towards the second door, which is now slightly open. Rea walks to in and opens the door.

23-Int-Room-Day

Rea stops in his tracks and stares. Inside of the room, are 5 bodies, all mutilated, smiles cut into each of their faces. On the far wall, in blood is written, "The Free".

24-Int-Living Room-Day

Harley Quinn begins to giggle to herself.

Cut to:

25-Int-Outside of interrogation room/Dark room-Day

Jason sits with his head in his hands, and Sam is smoking a cigar. Lt Taylor is staring through the window at:

26-Int-Interrogation room-Day

Harley Quinn, who sits handcuffed, singing a song to herself.

26a-Int-Outside of Interrogation room/Dark room-Day

Lt Taylor shakes her head and sighs.

Taylor

Maroni wasn't one of the bodies.

Gunn

Nope.

The door opens and Harvey Dent walks in. He nods grimly to everyone in the room, and heads for the mirror.

Dent

Has she asked for her lawyer?

Taylor

She hasn't said a word since she was brought in…just keeps singing that song.

Rea

Friends said she went missing for about two days…they didn't think anything of it; she's done it before, going on road trips or short getaways.

Gunn

She's supposed to be the life of the party.

Dent

Is she the killer?

Gunn

There wasn't a single print of hers on the victims or in that room. And she was tied to the toilet pipes. It wasn't her, but he was there.

Rea

He shot at us before jumping through the window to the fire escape.

Gunn

He somehow escaped through the roof.

Dent

You chase him?

Gunn

Nah, Jason did.

Dent looks at Rea and doesn't say a word.

Dent

What are you two sitting out her for?

Taylor

He's right, whatever happened in there, she knows about it. She's are biggest lead to finding this guy, I want the two of you to go in there and get everything you can…don't go easy on this one…

Rea

Hasn't she been through enough?

Dent

You wanna find the girl, don't you? She can lead you straight to her, and maybe than you can get a full time job working for Maroni.

Rea slams his chair back and stands up, Gunn gets up and get's between them.

Taylor

KNOCK IT OFF! Go in there, and find out what she knows, NOW, while you still can.

Gunn opens the door and walks out; Jason slowly follows, but stops in front of Dent for a moment.

Rea

Prosecuting a serial killer has to look good for the voters, huh Harvey?

Rea walks out and Dent appears calm, except that his knuckles are turning white from clenching the chair in front of him.

27a-Int-Interogation Room-Day

Rea and Gunn walk in, Gunn sitting across from Harvey and Rea standing off to a corner.

Quinn stops shaking, but continues to sing the song to herself, not acknowledging the presence of the two detectives.

Gunn

That's a pretty song miss Quinn.

Harley stops and smiles.

Quinn

Thank you.

Gunn

Where'd you learn it?

Quinn

He taught it to me.

Gunn

The killer?

Quinn

Our Savior.

Gunn looks to Rea.

Rea

The same man who left all those bodies in that room?

Quinn

Uh huh.

She says it almost cheerfully.

Gunn

Harley…he tortured and murdered those people.

Quinn

No, he was teaching them. He showed them the way to be free.

Rea

He sets people free?

Quinn

No, he can't set anyone free; he can only show the way.

Rea

What freedom does he give you?

Quinn

To see life for what it truly is.

Gunn

And what's that?

Quinn smiles.

Quinn

You have to learn that for yourself.

Rea

Did you know any of those people?

Quinn

No.

Rea

Why did he choose them?

Quinn

They were children.

Gunn

They were all adults.

Quinn

In your eyes…but their past was still with them. Anyone who still carries their past is a child.

Gunn

I don't understand.

Quinn

I know. That's why he would never come for you…you don't get it.

Rea

Why didn't he hurt…free you?

Quinn

Because…I'm special to him. He says that I don't need any convincing, I just needed to listen, and I would understand.

Gunn

Understand what?

Quinn

That's it's all a joke…That's why he carves the smiles in their faces…so they can finally laugh with him.

Gunn

How does he know who still carries their past with them?

Quinn

We were all Saints…all the little children are Saints, no matter what they tell us.

Gunn

Saints?

Rea

He loves all the little children…

Gunn

Harley…

Rea

Who is he, Harley?

Rea leans over close to Quinn, Gunn stares at Era.

Quinn

I was going to surprise him with a smile on my face…

Rea

NO MORE GAMES, HARLEY, WHO IS HE, AND WHERE DO WE FIND HIM!?

Quinn

I never saw his face. I only heard his voice…and his laugh.

Gunn

How could you have not seen his face?

Quinn

He made me close my eyes…he told me he didn't want me to see him like that…not free…you see, he's not free yet either, but he's almost there. Once you find where the children are, it'll all be complete.

Rea

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

Quinn doesn't say anything.

Rea

GODAMN IT, WHO IS HE!? YOU KNOW, YOU GODDAMNED WELL KNOW! TELL US!!!

Gunn

Jason!

Rea

While you're sitting here, jerking us around, he's killing more innocent people.

Harley begins to rock back and forth and sing the song again. Rea heads for her, but Gunn stops him, opens the door and pushes him out. Quinn begins to laugh hysterically.

Quinn

He'll be free soon…he'll be free.

Gunn

Harley, Maroni's daughter, she was your best friend…she's with him, right now, alone and scared…please…

Quinn

He won't hurt her…she's the end…she's his last prison…once he breaks away from her, he'll be completely happy…almost…almost…

Harley laughs and sings again. Gunn shakes his head and walks away.

28-Int-Outside of Interrogation Room-Day

Gunn places his head against the wall, and begins to punch it in anger. He turns around, and sees Taylor staring at him. Dent stands in the background, leaning quietly against a desk.

Gunn

Where's Jason?

Taylor

He stormed out of here…he said he'd meet you later. Sam…there's something not right…

Gunn puts his hand to his head and closes his eyes. After a moment he sighs and walks away.

Gunn

There's nothing right about any of this.

Cut to:

29-Int-Coffee shop-Day

Rea sits on a table, staring a hot cup of coffee. The Big Man from Maroni's office comes in, and stares at Rea. Maroni comes in, and sits down in front of Rea. Rea doesn't acknowledge him, and Maroni begins to smile. He takes the cup away from Rea, sniffs it, and grimaces.

Maroni

I can't go a day without having some coffee…sometimes I think it's a problem, especially since I drink pretty expensive stuff. But when I smell something like this…I don't feel so bad anymore.

Rea doesn't say anything.

Maroni

Coffee is important, Mr. Rea…But finding my Goddamn daughter is even more important. I haven't heard from you.

Rea

I'm sorry.

Maroni

Maybe I didn't make myself clear when asking you if you knew who I was. My daughter is still missing, and you're here taking a break. Can you tell that I'm a little worried?

Rea doesn't respond.

Maroni

I understand that you found more bodies in Harley's apartment. Did she know anything?

Rea

How did you…

Maroni gives him a look that says "don't ask".

Rea

She's speaking in riddles. She hasn't given us anything.

Maroni

Well, maybe we can do something about that.

Rea

You don't understand. She's completely lost her mind. But she swears that your daughter is fine…

Maroni

I always knew that girl would snap again…

Rea

What did you say?

Maroni

Do I need to repeat myself? She has a bit of a history; she's had to have counseling for years because of something…

Rea

History? She's had mental issues before? Children…

Maroni

What's that?

Rea

We didn't check enough into her past…what was the name of the hospital she was in?

Cut to:

30-Int-Police Station-Night

Gunn sits at his desk, leafing through manila folders filled with information on the victims. Reading through the file in front of him, Sam perks up. Written down on the paper, it says: suffered mild depression, medication required. Taylor walks in frame and looks at Taylor.

Taylor

Quinn is going to be sent to Arkham. We just found out it won't be her first time she's been sent to an institution.

Gunn

What?

Taylor

She was sent to another one once in her teens. Mild hysteria.

Gunn looks pensive and begins to leaf through the other files. In it, we see words such as: schizophrenia, a.d.d, etc. Each victim had a mental condition.

Gunn

That's it.

Taylor

What?

Gunn

That's how he chooses them. It's not random; they all have a history of some sort of mental illness.

Taylor looks through the files.

Taylor

Why didn't we see this before?

Gunn

They all seemed so unrelated…the children. He refers to all of them as children, anyone who has or had mental illness…except for the Maroni girl.

Taylor

But they all recovered.

Gunn

That's what he means by freeing them. He wants them all to go back to what they once were.

Gunn grabs the photos from Maroni's apartment, and looks at the message on the wall.

Gunn

Where the children are…that's where she is…an insane asylum.

A Beat.

Taylor

Saints…she said they were all Saints….

The two look at each other.

Gunn

They closed down St. Anthony's facility for the mentally ill a year ago…is that where Quinn was?

Taylor nods. Gunn shoots up from the chair and grabs his coat. Taylor puts hers on and follows.

Taylor

I'm coming with you on this one.

Gunn

Should we call it in?

Taylor

We have to check it out first; I don't want to cause a scene until we're certain.

Gunn

And if he's there?

Taylor

Gun's kill, Sam.

The two walk out.

Cut to:

31-Ext-Outside of broken Asylum-Night

Rea pulls up outside the gate of broken down Asylum. He looks outside from the car, opens the door, cocks his gun, and hides it in his sleeve. Rea slides underneath the fence, and cautiously heads for the door. Getting to the door, he tests it out and sees that it comes open easily. He walks inside.

32-Int-Inside St Anthony's-Day

The halls are completely dark, but Moonlight from is pouring through the broken windows. Rea cautiously looks through the halls and turns a corner. There he sees a mirror, which is broken into little pieces. He perks up; weary at the site of the mirror until he catches an image of his reflection in it. His hand drop to their sides and he stares.

Cut to:

Flashback

We see a brief glimpse of Rea's wife, bleeding from the mouth and head, dead in the car.

Cut to:

32-Int-Inside St Anthony's-Night

Rea continues to stare at the mirror, when his phone rings. He doesn't pick it up.

Cut to:

33-Int-Gunn's Car-Night

Taylor is driving and Sam is on the phone. He hangs up.

Sam

He's not answering.

Taylor

It's too late, we're almost there.

Cut to:

32-Int-Inside St Anthony's-Night

Rea snaps out of his trance, kicks in the mirror, and runs away, looking around frantically. Everything seems quiet, until there's a loud bang coming from a staircase that leads down. Rea cautiously walks down it.

34-Int-St Anthony's Basement-Night

Rea walks through the dank, dirty basement slowly. Lights are blinking over head, and the corridor is tight. Rea comes upon a door, slowly opens it and walks inside to reveal:

35-Int-Boiler Room-Night

Maroni's daughter tied up to a pipe, sitting across from the boiler. The boilers dump valve has been left running, and has filled the room, almost getting to the Maroni girl. Rea runs to the Boiler, his shoes steaming as he runs across the floor, and turns the valve off. He than looks around, gun aimed, and cautiously heads for the Maroni girl, who is passed out. She is dirty, but otherwise unhurt. Rea wakes her up, and as she comes too, she begins to fight and shy away from Rea.

Rea

It's alright, it's alright. I was sent by you father, I'm here to rescue you. Is he here?

Maroni looks at him in confusion.

Rea

The killer, is he here?

A tear wells down her cheek and she looks to the left. Rea looks with her, and there we see a body, its head dunked in a bucket. He unties Maroni, takes off the masking tape from her mouth, and picks her up.

Rea

Can you walk?

She still doesn't answer, just stares at Rea, but is able to stand up on her own.

Rea

Stay right here.

Rea heads to the body, and lifts it out of the bucket. Its face is completely burned away. Rea kneels down close the bucket, takes the hand of the dead man, sticks his finger into it, and watches as the finger begins to sizzle.

Rea

Acid?

Suddenly, Rea is knocked from behind by a pipe. He drops his gun, and holds his head. Turning around, we see the Maroni girl with a pipe, swinging again. Rea gets hit on the side of his face, and falls onto the floor. Maroni drops the pipe, lifts his head up, and dunks the whole thing into the bucket, holding Rea down.

Maroni

WHAT'S THE MATTER, CAN'T LAUGH?! CAN'T LAUGH ANYMORE!??!

Cut to:

Flashback-Int-Hallway outside of Maroni's apartment-Night

Maroni girl is opening her door, when she's taken from behind by a man. The man is laughing.

Cut to:

Flashback-Boiler Room-Night

Maroni tied up to the pipe, a man in the shadows stands staring at her.

Man

You remind me of her: She kept me so calm…so calm.

Cut to:

Flashback-Int-Car-Night

Rea's dead wife, her head against the wheel.

Cut to:

Flashback-Int-Harley Quinn's Bathroom-Night

Harley sits tied to the toilet. From behind the wall, there is screaming and laughter. Harley is laughing as well.

Cut to:

Flashback-Int-Harley Quinn's Bathroom-Night

Harley sits, staring dreamy eyed at someone standing above her. A knife is being gently caressed across her face.

Man

You understand. I don't have to free you. You're freer than I am.

Cut to:

Flashback-Int-Boiler Room-Night

The man is dragging a man who is pleading for his life across the floor. The Maroni girl watches in terror.

Man

Let's see if we can't make you laugh. Can you stop me darling? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STOP ME!!!!!

The Man lifts the Begging Man up to the bucket.

Man

OH WELL!!!

He dumps the Beggin Man's head into the bucket, and begins to laugh hysterically. The Begging Man is crying out in agony.

Cut to:

Flashback- Int-boiler room-Day

The man holds up a corpse with a smile carved into its face in front of the Maroni Girl

Man

Is this a good look for me?

Cut to:

35-Int-Boiler Room-Night

The Maroni girl pulls herself away from Rea, and runs as fast as she can across the hot floor. Rea pulls his head out; his face contorted in agony, but doesn't scream. He drags himself across the floor and stops in front of a piece of shattered glass. In it, we see a smile.

Cut to:

Flashback-Int-Car-Night

Rea is laughing hysterically at his dead wife. That's the joke. She died. We all die.

A tear begins to streak down his cheek.

Cut to:

35-Int-Boiler Room-Night

Rea gets on his knees, his face in his hands. He pulls his hands away and most of his skin comes with it. He begins to giggle to himself. He pulls out a large knife from inside his jacket, takes it to his face, and in the silhouette of his shadow against the wall, we see him carving into his face. He's carving a smile. He screams and screams and the knife drops…and he begins to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. The acid is dripping from his hair, leaving streaks across his coat. The back of his neck appears to be completely white. We see his eyes, and they are red and yellow, and completely evil. He cannot stop laughing.

Cut to:

36-Ext-Outside of St Anthony's-Night

The Maroni Girl is running as hard as she can away from the building. She spots Gunn and Taylor, who both pull their guns out. Screaming, she collapses onto Taylor.

Taylor

Maroni?

She nods, crying hysterically.

Gunn

Is he in there?

Maroni

Yes..I…Think..I think he's dead, I think I killed him.

Gunn begins to run off.

Gunn (To Taylor)

Call for back up, and get her to the car!

Taylor takes Maroni to the car.

Cut to:

37-Int-Basement-Night

Sam Gunn walks cautiously down the remaining stairs and into the basement. His gun aimed, he looks everywhere at once, keeping himself alert. Suddenly, there's a laugh. It comes from the boiler room. The laugh continues. Sam follows cautiously, looks through the door, and walks in to find:

38-Int-Boiler Room-Night

The boiler room as it was, except now there's a body with its head in the bucket. Sam walks cautiously towards it, and hears a laugh from behind him. He looks, and sees Rea standing in the shadows, his face covered.

Sam

Jason, when did you…

Two shots ring out, and Gunn is hit in the shoulder and chest. He hits the ground hard, and his gun falls away from him. Rea begins to laugh some more, but doesn't come forward. Gunn can't speak. Moments later, Taylor charges in, sees Sam, but is then grabbed from behind, a gun aimed at her temple. Rea emerges from the darkness, his face hidden, now by his hair, which seems to be a sickly green. Gunn is twitching on the ground.

Rea

I'm going to let one of you go…But who should it be?

Gunn begins to shake his head.

Gunn

Jas…Jas…what…

It hits him.

Gunn

No…you…you…Don't hurt her, I knew…I wasn't there for you, I wasn't…

Rea begins to laugh again.

Rea

That's it, buddy boy. Don't ya get it? We all die…isn't that hysterical?! Even a woman with a life inside of her…IT'S TWICE AS FUNNY! All those people thanked me…I showed them the way. Jason tried to hold me back with that girl…she looked so much like his wife didn't she. I'm glad he freed her…Now I'm free…

He lifts his head to the light. His skin is white and his hair is green. There's a hideous, bloody smile carved into his face. Rea is dead. Long live The Joker.

Joker

Now you get a front row seat.

The Joker begins to laugh hysterically.

Gunn

Jason…you don't have to do this…there's…what would she say, Jason? Look at all this…what would she say?

The Joker stares at Sam, his eyes twitching, his mouth curling between a grin and a grimace.

Joker

She would say…that I should let you go Sam…I think she's right. But SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BLONDIE OVER HERE!

The Joker slams Taylor to the ground, picks up his knife, and goes to work on Taylor.

Joker

COPS, THEY DON'T MAKE 'EM LIKE THEY USED TO!!!

Blood explodes all over his face and Taylor screams. Gunn reaches for his Gun but is kicked in the face by The Joker.

Joker

Jesus loves the little children, all the children in the world….Jesus holds the little children, ALL THE CHILDREN IN THE WORLD!!!

Finally, his grisly work is done. He gets up off of Taylor's corpse, and stands over Gunn.

Joker

Tell me…Tell me that you rather I did that to you…

Gunn doesn't say a word, but his face does all the talking. He looks at Taylor, and a tear streaks down his face. The Joker laughs hysterically.

Joker

WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING!? WHY DON'T YOU SEE HOW FUNNY THIS IS!!!???

The Joker kneels over Gunn, and puts his face close to his, blood, still fresh from the cut, drips onto Gunn's face.

Joker

Tell Harley that her king will come for her soon…and tell Big Bad Harvey…I'll be seeing them…you're the last thing I'll leave untouched Sam.

The Joker slowly gets up, looks grim for a moment, looks at Taylor's body, and begins to laugh hysterically again.

Joker

OH YEAH, THAT'S WHY!?

He walks out of the room, laughing, leaving Gunn bleeding on the floor. Police sirens are heard. Fade out.

Fade in:

39-Int-Hospital Room-Day

Gunn is lying on a hospital bed, his eyes open and sad. Next to him stands Maroni, alone, staring down at Sam Gunn.

Maroni

I just wanted to thank you Mr. Gunn. If there's anything you need…he fooled us both it seems…Don't worry though…

Maroni leans in closer.

Maroni

He won't last long. Don't be a cop about this one, huh?

Gunn doesn't say a word. Maroni puts on his hat, and heads for the door which is opened by Harvey Dent. He stares at Maroni and Maroni smiles.

Maroni

Mr. Dent…

Maroni leaves. Harvey sits in the chair next to Gunn.

Dent

How ya holding up, Sam?

Gunn

How do you think?

Dent

I didn't…I don't know what to say.

Gunn

Than don't say anything.

Dent appears extremely upset.

Gunn

Harvey…you're a good man…I'll be alright, it's just…Betty…

Dent

I know.

Gunn

He was right under my nose the whole time.

Dent

…Under all of our noses. It's not your fault, Sam.

Gunn

The last thing he said to me was that he'll be seeing you, Harv.

Dent

Don't worry about us…I can handle myself.

Gunn

Us?

Dent

Huh?

Gunn

Nothing.

Dent

Do you need anything?

Gunn

I'm alright…I'll be back to work soon.

Dent

I wasn't sure you were gonna come back.

Gunn

Are you kidding? Who else is gonna catch that monster?

Dent

Yeah. Well, I gotta go; Bruce Wayne is back in town.

Gunn

Wayne?

Dent

Yeah, he's a close friend. They're having a welcome back party for him. You're gonna make it through this Sam.

Gunn

I know.

Dent smiles and gets up.

Dent

Don't worry, Gordon has a bunch of uniforms and plain closed watching you. If _he _makes any moves…

Gunn

He won't…He'll leave me alone…it's everyone else I'm worried about.

Dent nods.

Dent

I'll be here tomorrow, don't go anywhere.

Gunn laughs and Dent leaves. The camera slowly tracks in on Gunn. He sighs and a small look of peace crosses his face. He nods to himself…

Gunn

I'll get through this…I'll get through this.

40-Int-Hospital Hallway-Day

Dent is waiting for the elevator, when through the reflection, he see's Maroni's daughter sitting on a bench. She is looking down on her feet, and singing to herself:

Maroni

Hide me, please hide me…Or he will find me…

Half of Dent's face is visible in the reflection. He turns away from her, and walks into the elevator.

Cut to:

41-Ext-Alleyway-Night

The Joker walks down an alley, and stops, staring at a Newspaper on the ground. On it, it says "Batman hangs Falcone to dry."

Joker

Bat…Batman?

He begins to giggle, than chuckle, than laugh, than laugh hysterically…he doesn't stop. He walks down the alleyway and into the darkness, laughing. He doesn't stop. The camera pans up into the darkness of Gotham City. The laughter continues…and continues…

The End


End file.
